H2O: Just Add Water: Season 3: Episode 23: Beach Party
Beach Party is the 23rd episode in Season 3 of H2O: Just Add Water. Plot Bella is hoping that Will will ask her to the end of year party, but when he secretly turns to Rikki for advice as to how to approach Bella, Bella overhears them and comes to the conclusion that Will's interested in Rikki instead. Out of annoyance, jealousy and desperation she asks Nate to the dance right before Will asks her. Will feels he's missed his chance and he and Rikki decide to go as friends. Meanwhile, Kim tells Nate that Cleo thinks he's her secret admirer. Nate gets affectionate with Cleo and offers to kiss her before he takes Bella to the party. Cleo refuses. Also, she gets a telescope from a secret admirer and thinks that Lewis sent it to her, but receives confirmation that it's not him. Cleo suspects Nate, but realizes that it was Ryan. Zane gets the wrong impression when he asks to accompany Rikki to the party to mend their rift. He jumps to the conclusion that she's got another date when Rikki refuses. Sophie does her best to inflame the situation by telling Zane, that Rikki is going with Will, so Zane will recognize her own interest in him. At the party, tempers flare as everyone continues to leap to the wrong assumptions about their dates. As Bella sings, Zane arrives and is incensed to see Rikki with Will and picks a fight with him. In the confrontation, fists fly, drinks are spilled and Bella gets wet and rushes out. Will finally admits his feelings for Bella and in the twilight shadows away from the main party, they finally kiss. Meanwhile, Sophie tries to convince Zane to change the name of the café, but he refuses. He doesn't care that Sophie says Rikki's moved on and Zane announces that the cafe hasn't moved on. The girls talk at the moon pool and Bella tells the two that she and Will are officially girlfriend and boyfriend. The trio cheers for the new couple. Trivia *The start of Bella and Will's relationship. *The first time Will and Bella Kissed. Allusions Notes *This episode aired June 7, 2012 in U.S. on TeenNick. *Song Featured: "Pretty Baby" Quotes Sophie: Put back up. Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Bella Hartley - Indiana Evans *Will Benjamin - Luke Mitchell *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Nate - Jamie Timony *Kim Sertori - Cleo Massey *Sophie Benjamin - Taryn Marler *Ryan Tate - Andrew Lees *Jason - Ben Timony *Lead Guitarist - Jarreau La Castra *Bass Player - Hamish Orr *Donald Sertori - Alan David Lee Gallery File:Tuc6m9bn.png File:Bella Will Kiss.jpg File:Bella Smiling.jpg File:S03E23.jpg File:Normal_bscap059.jpg File:Beach party.jpg File:Normal 008.jpg File:Normal 032.jpg File:Cleo and Rikki at the Beach Party.jpeg Bella Singing at the Beach Party.jpeg Will and Bella at the Cafe.jpg Mermaids_in_Moon_Pool_(2).jpg Video pl:Impreza Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3 Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water